


Sake and Tea

by VioTanequil



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioTanequil/pseuds/VioTanequil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just a little after the SS Arc. On the reconciliation of a father and his two sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sake and Tea

They sat in silence, three people around the chabudai.

Only the gentle sipping of tea and the faint rustling of the leaves in the far distance.

No one spoke as eyes met eyes over rims of teacups, as a moustache quivered and a hand rose unconsciously to stroke at untrimmed beard.

Their third companion took another sip of tea.

And they sat there in silence, drinking, just drinking till the sun set.

_Drinking in the disappointment heavy in the air._

* * *

"You were like sons to me," he says finally.

The other two try futilely to hide the spluttering and much shaking of teacups.

"Eh?" Kyouraku manages.

Ukitake blinks.

"You were like sons to me," Yamamoto says, "But perhaps you are more like brothers than you were sons."

It ends there, even as the sun merely begins its slow descent into darkness.

And they drink, drink in silence till sunset.

_The air sinks, sinks and spreads like an ink drop in water._

* * *

"But brothers are sons," Kyouraku says the next day.

"And brothers were always sons before they are brothers," Ukitake completes.

_That night, they drink sake.  
_


End file.
